


I Could Use a Drink

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Felicity joins the Team in the bunker to share some exciting news. Too bad she missed out on the first round of the celebration. OTA toasts to Felicity's new venture. Later, our favorite couple continues to get closer and Oliver shares a memorable story from his time away from Star City.





	I Could Use a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more fluffiness featuring my OTP. I would love to see more of all the characters living their lives and interacting with each other, but there just isn’t time since Arrow is not a two hour movie every week! Hoping this conversation feels realistic for these characters. This is for the prompt ‘Taste’ for week 3 of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon. I am not sure if Digg and Oliver used to drink whiskey or something else in the Foundry, and my timing may be off on when their first date occurred in Season three. Speak up if you see something that needs to be fixed.

==========

Curtis, who had stayed behind to work the comms for their latest outing, greeted the returning team with, “Hey, ya’ll. You kicked some serious butt out there tonight!”

“Easy pickings, Hoss,” Rene replied, ‘They didn’t know what hit them. Should’ve seen the look on their faces when Black Canary cried.”

Digg added, “Yup, it was funny, and they were thinking she’d be a pushover, not our Black Canary.”

“Thanks guys. Hey Oliver, where’s that **gift** that you got from Digg, I think we should break that out for a toast, to our first mission back together.”

“Excellent plan, Dinah,” said Oliver.

==========

Felicity entered the bunker and saw the Team gathered at the table. There were glasses on the table. _“I could have used a drink, why do I always miss out?”_ thought Felicity as she approached the group. 

“Again, great job out there Dinah and Rene,” said Oliver. 

“Hey blondie, missed you on the comms,” said Rene as he walked to the elevator with Dinah.

“Hey Felicity, good to see you, I guess we’ll catch you later,” called Dinah.

“Did I miss the party?”

“We were celebrating our first mission back together. We’d be happy to have a drink with you, right Digg,” Oliver said, holding up the bottle of whiskey for her view, “but I thought you preferred red wine.”

“I do, but I could use a drink. Sorry I’m late by the way, the meeting took longer than I thought, all good though. You are looking at the new owner of a fully funded Smoak Technologies, LLC!”

Digg rose from his chair, and walked over to give Felicity a tight hug, “I think that calls for toast, don’t you,” turning to Oliver.

“Congratulations, Felicity,” Oliver and Digg chime in as they click glasses.

She takes a sip and squints, “Ooh, that’s a different taste. Wait, I thought you lost your special whiskey during the SCPD raid of the foundry a few years back.”

“I did, but Digg got me this as a present,” Oliver said.

“Might I ask the occasion?”

“It was a belated birthday gift,” Digg deadpanned, as he winked at Felicity.

==========

Felicity’s face lit up as she extolled them with the details of her fruitful meeting with the investor group. “It will just be Curtis and I to start, IT Security consulting, and a we plan to develop a few other product ideas based off the t-sphere technology.” As she continued, Oliver and Diggle shared a smile and shook their heads in amusement. 

Digg broke the spell and asked, “you’re really excited about this, aren’t you Felicity.”

“I am, sorry to geek out on you.”

“You deserve it. And on that note, I think I’ll head home, maybe I can get back in time to tuck J.J. in for the night. I'll see both of you tomorrow.” 

As Digg heads out, Oliver says, "so, I’ve been meaning to tell you something today,” said Oliver.

“That sounds a bit ominous. You aren’t up upset that I wasn’t here to run the comms?”

“No, Curtis did fine, but I did miss hearing your voice.” Oliver paused, “in my ear.”

Felicity blushed as she remembered that particular innuendo. How was she still embarrassed about such things after all these years. 

Oliver smiled at her and rolled his chair over to he was right next to Felicity. “Hi.” 

“Spill”

“There are still so many things I haven’t told you about the five years I was away.” 

“Yes, I know, even though we are back together, I haven’t wanted to pressure you,” said Felicity. Oliver put his finger to her lips to silence her.

“Did you know that we went on our first date three years ago today?”

“Oh, our ill-fated explosive first date.” Felicity paused to remember their more recent second, or was it a third first date. _“That date was explosive in a much better way.”_

Oliver chuckled, “Yes, that first date, when the restaurant exploded.”

“What does our first date have to do with your time away?” Felicity looked a bit puzzled.

“That night I told you that you were the first person that I could see as a person, not a target or a threat.”

Felicity nodded.

“Well, that time I brought you the laptop wasn’t the first time I saw you,”

“Frack, I bet you saw me wandering around QC, babbling about nonsense…”

“No, well, yes. I did see you at QC, but it was while I was away. Do you remember that I told you I came back to Star city, well Starling City – and I saw Thea?” 

Felicity nodded her head to encourage him to continue the story. 

“She wasn’t the only person I saw. I saw Laurel, Tommy, and I saw you.”

“Me, where did you see me – I think I would have remembered that.”

“I went to Queen Consolidated, I needed to get some information from my Mother’s computer for Amanda Waller. I was just about done when I heard someone coming. I didn’t have time to get out of the office so I hid in the shadows. You walked in and left something on my mother’s desk. You saw my picture, and well, you spoke to it.” 

A wave of recognition passed over her face, she remembered seeing the picture on the Moira's desk, but couldn’t remember what she had said. “What did I say exactly?”

“You said I was cute, and that it was too bad I was dead, or something to that effect.”

Felicity hides her face in her hands and starts to laugh. “Wow.”

“You made me smile that day. It had been a long time since I had smiled. You made me happy. You always make me happy.”

“I’m ready to hear whatever you want or need to tell me, whenever you’re ready,” said Felicity as she reached over to squeeze his hand.

“So, we should get going, I’ll just go get changed, no need for a Green Arrow sighting tonight.”

Felicity held his hand to keep him from moving. She downed the rest of her drink in one gulp.

“I know you don’t like the taste of that, you didn’t have to finish it.”

“It’s ok. I’ve decided I like the taste, it reminds me of something.”

“Really,” said Oliver as a confused look appeared on his face.

She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him hard and then whispered against his lips, “it tastes like bunker sex.”

"Uh huh," Oliver agreed, “yes, I believe it does.”

Even though there were many more people that could be told about what transpired in the bunker that evening, Oliver managed to keep that secret to himself.


End file.
